roadtodragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Introduction
Units There are literally more than thousand units to choose from. #Rare Crane Game is one way to get a unit. Check out Facebook notice which units are featured at the moment. There are Rare Crane Game exclusive units. If you want a certain unit you should try Rare Crane when that unit has a big chance to win. #Rare Unit Area is held everyday. A different rare unit is featured every day. Many are worth farming. #In Event Quest, you can get units too. A lot of them are for collection purposes. #Each unit has their own stories and it makes the game even more interesting. Soul Actions to consume souls are *Choose a panel to make your path during quests. *When connect different panels during a battle in quests. *Use of active Skills. Action to obtain souls are *Defeat enemies during quests.(1 to 3) *Reaching box with picture of soul.(blue one) Units who has useful skill for souls *Mayu Hojo: Skill Sav''e'' Reduces the souls required to activate a skill (Not stackable) *Liveia: Soul Drain Increases the souls that can be obtained from enemies by 1.(Stackable) What happens if you lost all your souls? Reaper appears. It is not super strong but because you can't choose more than one kind of panel, you might lose the battle. Weapons 1.Types Sword: High HP, med AT, low RE Spear: Med HP, high AT, low RE Bow: Med HP, AT,RE(balanced) Rod:Med HP, low AT, high RE HP and RE stats are pooled for the party, and determining total health and healing respectively. 'Healing' in this case means the amount of healing per heart panel, as well as RE-based active healing skills (i.e. healing for 250% of RE). For most stages, going in with one of each weapon type is the safest bet, as it keeps your stats balanced and allows you to make use of all weapon panels that appear. However, it is a good idea to always check the 'Challenges' tab, in case it has a single-weapon-type challenge (i.e. Complete the stage with only sword units). 3.Additional strategy In stages where maximizing the number of enemy encounters is ideal (Awakening Zone, leveling zones, stages with high enemy encounter or silver/gold enemy requirements), leaving out a weapon type may be helpful. This will allow you to cycle through unwanted movement pieces during combat without ending the battle too quickly. Elements 1.Types The four elements are fire, water, light and dark. The fifth unit typing is non-elemental (grey whirlwind symbol). 2.Strengths and Weaknesses Fire is weak against water and strong against itself, and vice versa. A fire unit will do less damage against a fire-type enemy, and more damage against a water-type enemy. Similarly, light and dark elements are opposites. Non-elemental unit do above average damage to all elements. 3.Combat Enemy elements can be identified by colour blue: water red: fire purple: dark yellow: light grey: non-elemental. Similarly, there will be coloured panels on the ground corresponding to each element. Stepping on those panels will increase the power of any unit in the party with the same element; i.e. stepping on a purple panel will increase dark units’ power by 1. ‘Power’ chests increase power for all units. The maximum power increase is 10. Like weapon types, be sure to check the Challenges tab before entering a stage, in case there is an element-based challenge. Unlike weapon types, however, the elemental nature of a stage may quite obvious: a fiery volcano, underwater cave, and so on. In such cases, if you find that you are having difficulty completing the stage, it may help to bring mono-element teams, including a unit with the 'decrease element damage by x%' active skill. Skills The four skill types are party, active, limit and panel. A. Party skills Passive skills Applied for the duration of the quest. No cost Every unit has one party skill B. Active skills Second skill set found on most units Skills that may be selected for use during movement or combat during a quest Duration specified in skill description Consumes Souls C. Limit skills Found on some units (like the starters and certain others) Gauge has three steps/levels, each corresponding to a different skill (for 3 skills in all) Skills gradually become accessible by filling up the gauge Gauge filled whenever the unit attacks (i.e. when weapon-specific panels are selected, or in an extra attack) D. Panel skills Found on some units Weapon panels will occasionally appear surrounded by a green glow Glowing panel selected during movement or combat will trigger the associated panel skill (healing, +Soul, etc) Party and active skills may have ranks, which increase their efficacy. Skill ranks increase along with unit levels, and usually occur at levels 10, 20, 30, etc., depending on the skill. A unit will typically increase skill ranks 1-2 times before maxing out their level. Evolving the unit will allow it to continue increase skill rank. Rarity 1.Types Rarity of units are ranked from 1* to 6*. Increasing rarity typically indicates increased max levels, max stats, and higher skill ranks. 2. Evolution Once a unit reaches their max level, the 'Evolution Fusion' option becomes available. This allows the unit to step up to the next rarity type and resets the unit's level to 1. Evolution fusion which requires the sacrifice of up to 4 units to provide the evolution points (EV). The higher the level of the unit, the more evolution points they provide when sacrificed. However, the most efficient units for evolution are spirits (Ancient Spirits, Soul Spirits, Rain Spirits etc.). Another efficient method is to acquire level 30 3* units from the Normal Crane Game and get them to level 33; this unit will give just over 200 EV. One thing to note is that the maximum number of units you can use for evolution is 4. You cannot spread out the evolution points over 5 or more units. If a unit requires 1100 EV points, 4x Super Ancient Spirits (which give 250 EV points each) aren't going to be sufficient. For such cases, it is recommended to hold on to unwanted 4* and duplicate 5* and 6* units, which can be raised to high levels to give the required EV points. News Spirits and Rain Spirits do give 1000 EV points, but are very, very rare. 3. Awakening Some units can 'Awaken', an option that becomes visible when they reach 6* rarity and allows them to reach level 99 (some units reach level 99 at 6* without awakening). An 'Awaken' button will appear next to the 'Story' button in the unit's detail page. To actually awaken the unit, the unit must be used in battle to acquire awakening points. Battles yield awakening points in the hundreds. The Awakening Zone appears very rarely in the Event Zone, can be run only once, and can give over 20,000 awakening points. 99999 points must be accumulated before the unit can be awakened by a process similar to evolution (i.e. the requisite number of evolution points must be provided). When 99999 awakening points have been accumulated, selecting the 'Awaken' option will bring up a window with the three possible awakening forms, the artwork for each form, and their starting stats and skills. Two types of awakenings seem to be available: A. Dual element awakenings: The unit can awaken into three possible forms. The first maintains the same single element as the original unit. The second and third will have the original element + a new element. HP/AT/RE stats will be lowered, and passive and active skills will change to accommodate the additional element. B. New weapon type awakenings: The unit can awaken into three possible forms. The first maintains the same weapon type as the original unit, while the second and third have a different weapon type, with stats redistributed accordingly. Passive and active skills will also change. Fusions The 3 types of fusion are level-up, evolution and mega fusion. A. Level-up fusion Level-up fusion allows you to increase the level of units by increasing their experience points. Materials are other units, with higher rarity and higher levels providing more experience points. The best materials are spirits: *Fire/Water/Light/Dark Spirits grant 5000 experience points. *Sky Spirits (non-elemental) grant 10,000 experience points. *Evil/Super Evil Spirits grant 20,000 experience points. *Blaze/Liquid/Shine/Abyss/Ancient Spirits grant 30,000 experience points. *Super Ancient Spirits grant 50,000 experience points. *News/Rain Spirits grant 150,000 experience points. Using element-matched spirits to level up a unit increases the chances of a 'Huge Success' (double the experience points) and 'Mega Success' (triple the experience points). Including an Evil Spirit unit during the fusion guarantees a 'Huge Success', while a Super Evil Spirit guarantees a 'Mega Success'. It is recommended to combine higher spirit with a Super Evil Spirit. B. Evolution fusion Evolution fusion allows you to increase the rarity (and thus max level) of units. The requisite number of EV points is required before a unit can evolve. Materials are other units, with higher levels providing more EV points. The best materials are spirits and high level, high rarity units. *Soul Spirit 150 EV *Ancient Spirit 150 EV *Spirit Flier 200 EV *Group E 3* at level 33, 4* at ~level 28, 5* at ~level 22-23 >200 EV *Super Ancient Spirit 250 EV *Spring Spirit 250 EV *News Spirit 1000 EV *Rain Spirit 1000 EV *Sun Spirit 1000 EV C. Mega fusion Mega fusion allows you to permanently increase the HP, AT and RE stats beyond the basic maximum of the unit. These increases are carried over after evolution fusion, so they can be used at any time, as long as you are certain about what development path you want for your unit. It is recommended that you have an idea what the maximum values for that unit are at max evolution. Any combination of 30 mega fusions can be done for each unit. The only materials for mega fusion are spirits: *Life Spirit +400 HP *Power Spirit +200 AT *Healing Spirit +200 RE If you decide later that you don't like how you've buffed your unit, mega fusion stats can be reseted using the Erasing Spirit. However, all spirits pr eviously used for mega fusion will be lost, so take care. Units with Awakening Unit numbers for 5* and 6* forms (these are units that start at 5* and have dual element awakenings) *153/267 Fenrith *154/268 Cthulu *155/269 Artorius *156/270 Type Zero *157/271 Izanagi *158/272 Zetterman *159/273 ASmk-2B *160/274 Anubis *161/275 Grimdore *162/276 Levia *163/277 Mayu Hojo *164/278 Chrono *165/279 Velvet *166/280 Ideia *167/281 Le Fay *168/282 Yurika Unit numbers for 4* and 5* forms (these are units that start at 4* and have dual element awakenings) *213/214 Seyfried *215/216 Brunhilde *217/218 Amagi *219/220 Maxwell *283/284 Yamato *285/286 Valzark *287/288 Karma *289/290 Isabella *305/306 Dione *307/308 Natal *309/310 Schelk *311/312 Noa *317/318 Valtols *319/320 Nefteria *321/322 Frau *323/324 Amaterasu Unit number for 6* (these appear to have only one dual-element awakening form) *815 Oracle *827 Lilia *938 *1110 *1112 Unit number for 6* (these units start at 6* and have weapon switch awakenings) *640 Agnes *664 Hattiesburg *648 Abel *655 Idea Extra Unit numbers for 4* and 5* forms (these are units with max level 99 at 6*) *133/173 Augustus *134/174 Luke *135/175 Alan *136/176 Eizel *137/177 Joseph *138/178 Phyllis *139/179 Ursula *140/180 (Enzerika) *141/181 Viola *142/182 Fiona *143/183 Foster *144/184 Turner *145/185 Edwards *146/186 Smith *147/187 Robin *148/188 Rachel *149/189 Mary *150/190 Rosa *151/191 Nora *152/192 Lauretta Tome In the world of “Road to Dragons”, you can summon Units from Tome. During quests you will get tome from monsters and boxes. However, you can’t hold more than 6 tomes at once. Therefore you are asked to throw away one of your tomes you are holding when you get 6th tome during a quest. Don’t have a clue what to throw away? Here’s a tip. You can tell rarity by color of the summon. Light Purple Tome: ''' '''Rarity 1 You get rarity 1 unit from light purple tome. If you have to chose what to throw away, this is the first on your list. Two Tone Color Tome: Rarity 2 You get rarity 2 unit from two tone color tome. Angled Stripes Tome: Rarity 3 You get rarity 3 unit from angled stripes tome. You can evolve rarity 3 units to see how they transform or if you max out rarity 3 units, they are good material for Evolution Fusion. Silver Tome: Rarity 4 Often you get Silver Spirit (Sell) for this. Spirit comes in Rod marks. When you are playing "Rare Unit Area", be careful. The rare unit you are aiming for could come in rarity 4 form. Don't throw Silver Tomes away. Gold Tome: Rarity 5 If rod, then it is often a Spirit tome. Sky Blue with Rainbow Stripes Tome: Rarity 6 You get rarity 6 units from this tome. You should keep this. It is often vauluable Spirits for fusion. Glossary Road to Dragons Glossary Soul:You consume Souls each time you create a path to advance touching the panels, you use an Active Skill or you connect two panels of different kind to perform an attack during battle. When your Souls reach zero, the Reaper appears. Level-up Fusion: You can fusionate two Units to power them up. Mega Fusion: Using a special type of Spirit for this Fusion, you can boost the basic parameters of a Unit. EV, Evolution,EV Pts: You need them in order to perform an Evolution Fusion. Special Panels: Glowing panels that sometimes appear during Quests. Monthly login bonus: Monthly fixed bonus that you get according to the number of times you logged in in one month. You can get Rainbow Crystals or new Units.